Sept ans après
by corny94
Summary: Hinata Hyuga est une mère célibataire de vingt-cinq ans. Elle fait face avec courage aux difficultés qu'elle rencontre. Trouver un travail stable, payer ses factures, acheter un appartement et s'occuper à plein temps de son fils. Keisuke. Aussi turbulent qu'attachant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas son premier amour père de son fils revient à Konoha accompagnée de sa fiancée...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**N**e stresse pas ma vieille, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! Me voici à mon quatrième entretien d'embauche en deux semaines. Celui-ci est pour un poste de caissière dans une supérette de quartier, situé à Konoha, la ville où je vis et je pouvais même m'y rendre à pied ! Il fallait absolument que je réussisse et je mettais toutes les chances de mon côté pour en tout cas. J'avais rassemblé mes longs cheveux noir et indisciplinés dans une tresse qui atteignait le bas de mon dos, mes yeux gris trop grand pour mon visage était recouvert à moitié par ma frange pour qu'ils aient l'air plus petit et j'avais essayé de caché mon opulente poitrine avec une chemise fermée jusqu'au col... C'était le mieux que je puisse faire pour avoir l'air un tant soit peu correcte.

- Mademoiselle Hyuga ? Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui…

J'arrangeais brièvement ma coiffure, lissai mon pantalon noir et suivait docilement la personne qui m'avait appelé. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux bruns et noués à leurs extrémités par un ruban, un pantalon bleu foncé et un haut bordeaux. Ses yeux étaient bruns avec de longs cils, des sourcils parfaitement dessinés, un nez aquilin et des lèvres roses et pleines. Il avait des traits délicats et fins comme une femme mais sa mâchoire carré, ses épaules robustes, sa pomme d'Adam révélaient bel et bien sa masculinité. Il devait avoir la trentaine tout au plus

Une fois installé à un bureau, mon stresse augmenta d'un cran…

- Je me présente, je suis Haku Momochi et gérant de cette boutique. Enchanté.

- Bon, bonjour…

- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en entrant, le magasin n'est pas très grand. Mais étant donné son amplitude horaire, il me faudrait une aide supplémentaire. Pourriez-vous vous décrire en quelques mots et me dire pourquoi je devrais vous embaucher ?

- Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, vingt-cinq ans. J'ai déjà effectué un poste similaire auparavant dans une librairie en centre-ville. Je pourrais donc m'adapter plus facilement et vous n'aurez pas à m'expliquer les choses deux fois. Tentais-je avec un petit sourire. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail, j'ai un enfant dont je dois m'occuper et subvenir les besoins. C'est une source de motivation suffisante pour venir chaque jour et d'être ponctuelle et rigoureuse dans ce que je ferais.

- Bien et quelles sont vos disponibilités ?

- Travaillé en matinée ou début d'après-midi me conviendrait le mieux mais s'il faut vraiment je…

_***BIP BIP BIP***_

- Oh, je suis désolée ! Bafouillais-je honteuse.

- Décrochez, c'est peut-être important. Me sourit gentiment monsieur Momochi.

Sortant à la hâte mon téléphone portable de mon sac, je me figeais en voyant le nom s'afficher : Ecole.

- Il faut vraiment que je décroche, pardon ! M'excusais-je à nouveau. Allô ? Oui, c'est sa maman… Qu-quoi ?! J'arrive immédiatement. Monsieur Momochi, je vous remercie de m'avoir reçu. Et désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps mais mon fils à…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. M'arrêta-t-il d'un geste de la main. Votre enfant est le plus important, allez-y.

- Merci beaucoup !

Je saluais celui qui aurait pu être mon patron et fonçais à l'école.

Arrivant au pas de course, il m'attendait déjà sur un banc dans le hall d'accueil. A l'autre bout, je reconnus un de ses camarades de classe dans la même position. Lorsque mon fils me vit, son visage s'éclaira…

- Maman ! Cria-t-il se jetant dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis là, calme-toi Keisuke… Chuchotais-je en caressant ces cheveux.

- Bonjour Hyuga-san. S'éleva une autre voix.

- Bonjour, Iruka-sensei. Je suis venu aussi rapidement que possible.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez, l'autre mère est arrivée, on va pouvoir discuter.

Nous nous installâmes dans une salle de classe. Keisuke préféra garder sa tête niché dans mon cou tandis que l'autre enfant était silencieux et la mère affichait un air contrarié.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Vociféra cette dernière les bras croisés et le regard inquisiteur. J'ai quand même quitté mon travail pour ça !

- Je ne vous aurais pas faire venir pour rien, madame. Vos enfants en sont venus aux mains lors de notre cours d'art plastique. Ils devaient dessiner leur famille et quelques minutes après, ils se battaient. Aucun d'eux n'a voulu m'avouer la raison de leur différend. Je préfère que vous les rameniez chez vous et qu'ils s'excusent auprès de l'autre demain.

- Tss, des broutilles… Viens, on s'en va chéri.

Laissant la mère s'en aller, je restais pour parler au professeur.

- Excuse-toi auprès d'Iruka-sensei, Kei-kun.

- Oui, maman… Pa-pardon d'avoir mit le bazar.

- C'est bien, souriais-je. Excusez-moi pour le désagrément.

- Tu peux me tutoyer quand nous sommes seuls, tu le sais. Et ne t'en fais pas, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Répondis-il nostalgique.

- Oui, des souvenirs lointains… Murmurais-je. Saluez Ayame-san pour moi !

Des souvenirs qui me ramenaient à lui… J'avais le même âge que Keisuke à l'époque de notre première rencontre.

**FLASH-BACK**

J'allais avoir sept ans et j'entrais tout juste dans ma nouvelle école… Très timide, je n'osais pas aller vers les autres. Et tout le monde sait comment les enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux… J'en faisais les frais.

- Tes yeux sont trop moches, ils font peur ! S'écria un enfant dégouté.

-…

- Tu ne dis rien ? Donne-moi plutôt tes rubans, ils sont trop jolies pour que tu les portes.

Devant mon manque de réaction, l'un d'entre eux commença à tirer sur mes cheveux pour me les arracher. Je me débattais comme je le pouvais mais rien à faire, j'étais trop faible…

- Aïe !

- Hey, vous là ! Arrêtez de l'embêter sinon vous aurez affaire à moi, Naruto Uzumaki, futur champion de natation !

- Oh non pas lui !

Ce jeune garçon m'éblouie dès que mon regard se posa sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds étincelaient à la lueur du soleil et ces yeux bleus me rappelaient l'océan… Le reste fut bref, il fonça les poings en avant et se battu avec les autres élèves jusqu'à l'intervention de notre professeur. Tout le monde avait été puni… Entre deux lignes de punition, il m'avait parlé pour la première fois :

- Tiens, j'ai récupéré tes rubans ! Murmura-t-il. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Hi-Hinata… Balbutiais-je.

- Neh, les écoute pas Hina-chan, tu es la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vu ! Me sourit-il chaleureusement.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour une fillette de six ans pour tomber éperdument amoureuse…

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

Nous étions sur le chemin de la maison lorsque Keisuke s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue.

- Je suis désolée maman… A cause de moi, tu ne vas pas avoir de travail ! Fit-il pleurnichant à nouveau.

M'accroupissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur, j'attrapais ses petites joues entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde.

- Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu t'es battu avec ton copain de classe pour commencer ?

- Il… Il a dit qu'on était pas une famille parce que j'avais pas de papa !

- Si tu n'avais pas de papa tu n'aurais jamais pu être ici avec moi. Dis-je en l'enlaçant

- Je sais ! J'ai même la meilleure maman du monde, je te défendrais toujours !

- Tu es mon petit super héros !

- Ouais ! Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le même que le sien… Hormis ce sourire, il avait hérité de ces magnifiques yeux bleu innocent et malicieux à la fois. Tandis que ces cheveux bleutés et cette peau diaphane venait bien de mon côté de la famille…

Même s'il ne fait plus partie de ma vie, il m'a laissé la plus belle chose qui soit. Je ne regretterais jamais de lui avoir donné la vie.

- Je veux que tu t'excuse auprès de ton ami demain.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que tu es un gentil garçon et que tu ne deviendras pas un homme en étant violent.

- Mais…

- Tu veux devenir un homme ?

- Oui maman…

- Merci Keisuke.

- Dis, tu m'emmènerais à Ichiraku.

- Si tu es sage, peut-être…

- Yatta !

Et parfois cette subtile ressemblance m'étreignait le cœur à en pleurer… Ichiraku était _son_ restaurant préféré à lui aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je préparais le dîner et que Keisuke dessinait, mon portable sonna :

- Mochi, mochi ?

- Mademoiselle Hyuga ? C'est monsieur Momochi, le gérant de la supérette. Notre entretien a été interrompu tout à l'heure mais j'aimerais tout de même vous laissez une chance. Une journée d'essai tout du moins, si vous n'avez pas perdu votre motivation évidemment.

- Je… Oui, oui ! Acquiesçais-je vivement.

- Parfait, demain neuf heures ?

- Très bien, merci de me donner une chance.

- Remerciez-moi demain si vous le voulez encore après votre journée de travail. Bonne soirée.

- Au revoir !

Je raccrochai, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je vais redoubler d'effort demain.

- Maman pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Je commence un nouveau travail demain. Et si je réussis, on ira à Ichiraku !

- Yeah ! S'écria-t-il alors que je le faisais tourner en l'air dans mes bras.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais avec quinze minutes d'avance après avoir déposé Kei-kun à l'école. Momochi-san m'accueilli gentiment comme la veille me mettant plus à l'aise. Il me tendit un tablier et m'expliqua mes activités de la journée. Un peu stressée au début, je ne prenais pas d'initiative mais Haku-san m'encouragea me laissant faire les choses à mon rythme. Le magasin était une petite surface avec une clientèle de quartier. Un coin boisson et produit frais (sandwiches, dessert, plats à réchauffer), un autre pour les conserves, pâtes, farines. Il y avait aussi quelques produits ménagers et un dernier rayon pour des livres ou magazines. Le minimum pour vivre ou en cas d'imprévus.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une vendeuse si vous pouvez gérer votre magasin seul ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander alors que rangeait des conserves en rayon.

- Je travaillais avec la personne avec qui je vis mais ce n'était pas son métier, elle a changé pour quelque chose qui lui correspondait mieux. Mais je ne peux pas gérer le magasin seul...

- Même si j'ai un enfant et que des imprévus peuvent arriver vous voulez quand même me donner une chance ?

- Oui, parce que bizarrement je me sentais concerné par votre situation qui m'arrivera peut-être un jour aussi... Mais surtout les autres entretiens n'ont pas été plus concluant, vous m'aviez l'air la plus intéressé et motivée par le poste. Avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Merci ? Bafouillais-je ne sachant quoi dire.

Et c'est avec joie qu'en fin de journée, Momochi-san m'annonça que j'étais engagée. Après l'avoir remercié mille et une fois, je partais récupérer Keisuke.

- Bonsoir Yuhi-san ! Fis-je en entrant.

J'avais fais gardé Kei-chan après l'école par quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis longtemps et en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Elle était comme une mère de substitution pour moi. Et surtout elle a été présente lors de ma grossesse...

- Alors cette première journée ? Me questionna-t-elle avec ces grands yeux rouges alors que je me déchaussai. Installe-toi, je nous prépare du thé.

- Et Kei ?

- Avec Atsumi. Me rassura-t-elle.

- D'accord... Oh, j'ai été embauché ! Annonçais-je joyeusement.

Revenant avec son plateau, elle le posa pour m'enlacer, une étreinte rassurante comme elle l'avait toujours été. Même à ce moment-là...

**FLASH-BACK**

J'avais dix-sept ans, jeune diplômé,_ il_ venait de partir pour Tokyo afin de poursuivre ses études tout en poursuivant son programme de natation de haut niveau. Tandis que je tentais de préparer ma rentrée prochaine à la fac.

Je me trouvais chez Kurenai-sensei (ou Yuhi-san comme je l'appelle aujourd'hui) qui sortait juste de l'hôpital après son accouchement. Elle avait eu une petite fille, les cheveux que son défunt père, brun presque noir et ébouriffé mais des orbes rougeoyante comme sa mère, des vrais rubis... Je l'adorais déjà, me faisant un plaisir de la prendre dans mes bras pour la bercer ou la voir sourire. Et même si je devais étudier, ce petit bout m'aidait à me détendre et me permettais d'oublier _son_ départ.

Ce jour-là, Kurenai-sensei avait préparé mon gâteau préféré, un à la cannelle. Habituellement. Sauf cette fois-ci l'odeur me retourna l'estomac. Reposant Atsu-chan à la hâte dans son berceau, je me ruais au toilette pour y vomir mon repas. Je ne comprends pas... C'est vrai que ces derniers temps je n'étais pas dans mon assiette mais c'était sûrement dû à _son_ départ mais je mangeais correctement...

- Hinata tu te sens mieux ? S'enquerra-t-elle.

- Je dois vraiment être stressé. Tentais-je de plaisanter.

- Assis-toi, il faut que je te pose quelques question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as eu tes règles récemment ?

- Pa-pardon ?

- Réponds-moi.

- Je ne sais plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps !

- As-tu des envies particulières ?

- Je mange un peu plus que d'habitude peut-être...

- Est-ce que vous vous protégiez ?

- Où, où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Qu'il faut acheter un test de grossesse et que tu effectue une prise de sang.

Stupéfaite au premier abord, cela a prit tout son sens quelques semaines plus tard. Ces doutes s'étaient confirmés.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

- Tu reste dîner ce soir ? Demanda Yuhi me tirant de ma rêverie.

- J'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai promis à Kei-kun de l'emmener à Ichiraku si j'obtenais ce boulot. Et tu sais comment il est...

- Ichiraku ! Maman on y va, hein ?!

Mon fils venait de débarque tel une tornade suivi de Atsumi était encore plus jolie du haut de ses huit ans et demi qu'elle tenait à préciser.

- Kei-chan ne pense qu'à manger ! On a même pas fini de jouer... Oh tata Hina ! Oka-san m'a offert une robe, tu as vu ?

- Tu es aussi belle qu'une princesse ! Souriais-je tendrement.

- On s'en fiche, je veux des râmens ! Et voir tonton Teuchi et Ayame-chan.

Il avait déjà enfin ses chaussures et son manteau prêt à partir. Aussi impatient et mal poli que son père...

- Je suis désolée mon devoir m'appelle. Promis, je viendrais jouer avec toi la prochaine fois Atsumi-chan. Merci encore d'avoir gardé ce petit monstre, Yuhi-san !

- Bonsoir Kei-kun, tu vas bien ?

- Ayame-chan ! Maman a dit que je peux prendre ce que je veux parce qu'elle a un travail ! S'écria-t-il alors que je l'aidais à s'installer sur un tabouret du bar (il voulait faire comme les adultes).

- C'est vrai Hinata ? Super ! Papa, elle a été embauchée.

- Je... Moins fort s'il te plaît ! Rougissais-je. Je ne suis qu'à l'essai...

- Félicitation ! Fit Teuchi de sa cuisine. On savait que tu y arriverais, pour la peine ce soir c'est moi qui offre !

- N-non ! Vous m'avez déjà tellement aidé... Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais eu cet appartement.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! S'emporta Ayame. Ca fait deux ans, j'emménageai avec Iruka, il fallait bien que l'appartement soit loué par quelqu'un.

- Mais...

- Tss, tais-toi et mange. M'ordonna le chef en posant un bol face à moi.

Ayame était la fille de Teuchi le propriétaire et chef du restaurant Ichiraku. Ayame se trouvait être également la fiancée de Iruka, le professeur de Keisuke. Tous trois m'ont aidé lorsque j'avais des difficultés pour trouver un logement. Grace à eux, je peux louer un deux pièces non loin du centre ville. Dans un quartier plutôt tranquille mais au-dessus de mes moyens si j'avais dû passer par une agence immobilière. L'appartement était composé d'un coin cuisine et salon ou je dormais sur un canapé-lit, une salle de bain avec une baignoire et la seule chambre était pour Kei-chan mais c'était normal, c'est mon enfant. Ayame avait insisté pour que je garde quelques meubles, une machine à laver et un four sous prétexte qu'Iruka en avait déjà... Ils avaient même payé le loyer tant que je n'avais pas d'emploi ! Il n'y a pas à dire j'avais la chance d'être bien entouré, à défaut d'avoir ma famille biologique à mes côtés... Yuhi-san, Iruka, Teuchi et Ayame, eux, étaient toujours là pour moi.

Pendant que je rêvassais Keisuke avait déjà entamé son plat, sans attendre évidemment. Quel goinfre ! Le regarder me rappelait lorsque nous mangions ensemble autrefois. Lui et moi.

- Dis maman... Est-ce que je ressemble à papa ? M'interrogea Keisuke me prenant complètement au dépourvu.

- Que... Pourquoi cette question ?

- A l'école, mes copains disent toujours qu'ils ressemblent à leur maman ou papa... Mais je n'ai jamais vu papa alors j'ai pas répondu...

- Oh... Pour commencer, ces magnifiques cheveux viennent de moi, dis-je en les lui caressant. Ce ravissant petit nez vient de ta grand-mère Hyuga. Ces lèvres de ton grand-père paternel... Mais tes grands et magnifique yeux bleu de ton papa. Cette tâche de naissance en forme de soleil autour de ton nombril aussi. Et bizarrement, ton goût pour les râmens et les farces sont de lui.

- Papa aime les râmens ? Vrai de vrai ?!

- Oui, parfois je lui en cuisinais moi-même.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi bon que ceux de tonton Teuchi !

- Ca, je ne sais pas mais il terminait toujours son bol. Expliquais-je nostalgique.

- Tu... Tu m'en feras aussi ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Bien sûr. Allez fini tes nouilles, on va rentrer, tu as école demain.

- Oui maman...

Je n'aime pas parler de lui... Surtout en public. Peu de personnes savent qui est le père de Keisuke. Pour sa carrière, il ne voudrait mieux pas qu'un enfant illégitime fasse son apparition dans les médias.

- Hm, Hinata je peux te parler un moment ? Fit la fille de Teuchi me sortant de ma torpeur.

- Qui a-t-il ? Répondis-je en la suivant à l'arrière boutique.

- C'est à dire que...

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être gêné...

- Tu vois Iruka m'a dit que... Enfin, il a reçu un coup de fil et... C'est pas évident à dire...

- Dis-moi.

- Naruto va revenir...

- ... Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement... Mais il fallait que tu le sache.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

** N**ous sommes allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, dans l'herbe près de la rivière. Comme nous le faisions souvent après les cours dans le dos de mon père. Et pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux. C'était un endroit en bordure de la ville, avec un lac aux pieds de statues de pierre en forme de visages. Il était appelé le Lac Hokage. C'était insolite mais nous passions parfois des après-midi entières ici, notre coin secret à nous. L'année scolaire se terminait bientôt, nous n'allions pas poursuivre nos études ensemble. Cependant peu m'importe à ce moment-là... Je croyais que notre amour allait être plus fort que la distance. _Naïve que j'étais !_

- Tu sais même quand je serais à Tokyo, je penserais à toi tout le temps ! M'assura-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Tout le temps ? Insistais-je pour le taquiner.

- Oui !

Et je bois ses paroles. Parce que malgré ces entraînements matinaux ou tardifs, ces compétitions qui avait parfois lieu à l'autre bout du pays, il m'appelle, m'envoi des messages ou m'écrit. A chaque fois.

- Et toi tu penseras à moi pendant que tu feras tes études d'Art ? Il ne faudrait pas te laisser distraire par les modèles nus hein !

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra...

- Comment ça ?!

- S'il est grand, musclé, blond et qu'il fait de la natation, je pourrais craquer !

Il me fait son fameux sourire qui me charme tant et se penche pour me voler un baiser.

- Tu verras dans trois ans j'aurais terminé mon programme. Je reviendrais à Konoha et on habitera tous les deux. Bien sûr, je continuerais les compétitions et toi tu seras une peintre reconnue ! Mais surtout on sera enfin ensemble et nous ne nous cacherons plus de ton père... Déclara-t-il en se rallongeant pour fixer le ciel. Ca serait tellement...

- Hm... Acquiesçais-je en entremêlant nos doigts.

- Je t'aime Hinata.

- M-moi aussi Naruto.

Soudain je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Je les essuyais rapidement pour les oublier. Comme cette histoire qui est enterré depuis sept ans. Oui, il va revenir mais je ne viendrais pas l'accueillir alors il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète. C'est un inconnu désormais... Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, je ne suis toujours pas passé à autre chose ?

Les jours passèrent et je trouvais mon rythme à la supérette. Monsieur Momochi était un ange avec moi. Il me demandait toujours comment allait Keisuke. Notre vie se portait à merveille ces dernières semaines ! Peut-être un peu trop même. Mon côté négatif surement... Mais j'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

- Hinata-san, je vais te laisser seule pour la soirée. M'annonce Haku.

- Oh, vous êtes superbe. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de le complimenter.

Ses longs cheveux brun habituellement lâché, avait été savamment ressemblé sur le côté par un élastique. Il portait une chemise blanche ajusté avec les premiers boutons ouverts et un pantalon noir très habillé. Il avait l'air encore plus raffiné que d'ordinaire.

- Merci... Rougit-il. Zabuza m'a invité au restaurant.

- Amusez-vous bien.

- Bonne soirée et appelle-moi si tu as un problème !

Je lui fis un signe d'au revoir alors qu'il s'éloignait. Je l'enviais... Sa relation avec son compagnon. Même s'il a prit un certain temps avant de m'avouer que c'était un homme, de peur de me choquer je pense... Cela fait plus de dix ans qu'ils sont ensemble, avec des hauts et bas certainement mais le résultat est là. Ils sont heureux ! C'est ce que je souhaite depuis toujours en fait... Si seulement, il n'avait pas... _Non Hinata ne recommence pas à y penser_. Tu es une jeune femme forte et autonome ! Ton fils est intelligent, adorable et surtout en bonne santé. Voilà ce qui compte. Par contre, il faut que j'arrête de me par...

- Bonjour ! Est-ce que vous vendez des lunettes de natation ? S'exclama un homme dont la voix ne m'est pas inconnu.

- Désolée nous ne vendons pas d'article de spo... Kiba-kun !

- Salut Hina-chan !

Je fis le tour du comptoir pour le rejoindre. Mais il fut plus rapide en m'entourant de ses bras pour me soulever et me faire tourner en l'air. Je ne pus me retenir de rire...

Kiba Inuzuka est mon ami le plus proche et le plus précieux. Nos familles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il s'agissait d'un charmant jeune homme, du même âge que moi. Nous avons été ensemble de la crèche jusqu'au lycée. Grand brun aux yeux noisettes et espiègle. Des épaules larges et musclés comme seuls les nageurs professionnels peuvent en avoir. Il a tatoué des triangles rouges en forme de crocs sur ses joues, cela impressionne autant ses concurrents que les femmes. Selon le point de vue, on peut dire que c'est un homme séduisant avec un air sauvage. Il fait partit de ces personnes que je peux compter sur les doigts de la main, en qui j'ai confiance, à qui je donnerais n'importe quoi en échange de son bonheur. Il a été là pour moi quand Naruto m'a quitté, pendant ma grossesse et à la naissance de Keisuke même après, allant parfois jusqu'à se déguiser en père noël pour lui ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans lui... Mais il est parti il y a un an à cause de son métier, une opportunité dans le club d'Osaka. Et le voilà de retour !

- Quand est-ce que tu es revenue ? L'interrogeais-je alors qu'il me repose au sol.

- Ce matin même, je n'ai pas encore défait mes valises ! Je tiens à te dire que ce petit tablier te va à ravir et que tu es de plus en plus jolie.

- Oh arrête Kiba-kun, tes compliments ne fonctionnent pas avec moi ! Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais ici ?

- J'ai appelé Shino.

- Roh... Il aurait pu me prévenir de ton retour !

Shino Aburame. Tout comme Kiba, il m'était proche, je les ai connus à la même période. Par contre sa carrière était tout autre. Il avait suivi celle de ces parents, l'étude des insectes, partant régulièrement à la recherche de nouvelles espèces dans des pays reculés. Un passionné jusqu'au bout. Lui aussi était plutôt grand et mince sans être trop musclé. Un brun ténébreux qui se cachait derrière une paire de lunette de soleil et un grand col. Ca lui donnait un air mystérieux que les femmes savaient apprécier.

- Lui en veut pas, je lui ai demandé de garder le secret pour te surprendre. Sinon à quelle heure tu finis ?

- Vingt deux heures.

- On pourrait boire un verre après ? J'ai trop de chose à te raconter et je veux voir Kei !

- Oui, évidemment. Répondis-je enthousiaste. Il faudra patienter pour Keisuke, il fait une soirée pyjama avec Atsumi-chan.

- Tu verras, on les mariera dans quelques années !

- Qu-quoi, hors de question !

- Haha, une vraie mère poule ! Je t'attendrais, à toute à l'heure.

Plus tard, il m'emmena dans le bar du seul hôtel luxueux de Konoha. Celui dont le prix de la chambre peut aller jusqu'à un nombre à cinq chiffres, où l'on ne peut pas entrer sans montrer un certain signe de richesse. Des bijoux luxueux, des vêtements de marques, avoir un certain maintient ou être une célébrité local, comme Kiba-kun. Ce qui l'autorisait à porter un baggy et un sweat-shirt rouge dans un endroit aussi prestigieux. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise ici... Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit. Depuis que mon père m'a mise à la porte en apprenant ma grossesse et mon souhait de le garder.

**FLASH-BACK**

Je l'avais décidé, il fallait que je lui avoue. Nous étions dans son bureau. Ce dernier était tout de bois massif avec des coins en acier, froid, austère et sombre comme lui... Ses coudes posés dessus, son menton entre ses doigts et son regard inquisiteur me transperçait alors que je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler pour me déranger pendant mon travail ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- _Des reproches, toujours des reproches..._ Pensais-je. Je, je vais arrêter mes études.

Ses yeux se plissèrent devenant des fentes où brillaient ces prunelles opales. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine...

- Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre.

- J'arrête l'université le mois prochain. Répétais-je.

- Tu rigole j'espère ! S'écria-t-il. Après tout ce que j'ai investis en toi ?! Pour quelle raison, je te pris ?

- ...

- Allez dis-moi, assume tes paroles !

- Je... Je suis enceinte. Bafouillais-je enfin sans le regarder dans les yeux, appréhendant sa réaction.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Je me levais lentement de ma chaise et ouvrait la fermeture éclair de mon sweat pour dévoiler mon ventre rebondit que j'avais caché ces derniers mois. Je le vis se crisper, chercher ces mots et bafouiller un mot :

- Co-comment ?!

Je sentis la déception dans sa voix, pire je le voyais dans ces yeux. Ces projets, l'avenir qu'il voyait tout tracé pour moi s'effondrait. Mais il se reprit la seconde suivante :

- Qui est-ce ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Qui est le petit effronté qui t'as mise enceinte ?! Je veux son nom !

- Pardon...

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Le prénom de Naruto ? Il n'était même pas au courant. Il m'avait abandonné, quitté. Il en voyait une autre. Naruto ne m'aimait plus et mon père ne m'aimera plus jamais lui aussi.

- Tu n'avoueras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas tord, je l'aurais tué.

- ...

- Tu en es à combien de mois ?

- Six mois.

- Je t'autorise à rester jusqu'à ton accouchement. Une fois que ce bâtard sera né, tu quitteras le manoir.

- _Bâtard ?_ Quoi ?

- Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux. Tu es la honte de la famille. Je ne veux plus jamais te croiser, ni que tu ne m'adresse la parole c'est compris ?

- Oui...

- Et surtout ne m'appelle plus "Oto-san", plus jamais. Trancha-t-il. Sors maintenant.

- Au revoir... Hyuga-sama.

Et la seconde où je refermais la porte derrière moi, un vacarme monstre résonna à l'intérieur du bureau. J'aurais préféré qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il me frappe plutôt que ça. Cette froideur, comme si je n'étais personne. Comme si je n'avais jamais été sa fille. Je ne pus cette fois-ci retenir mes larmes. Les premières depuis que j'ai appris ma grossesse.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

- _Tout était une question d'honneur chez les Hyuga..._ Pensais-je.

- Houhou, Hinata-chan ? Tu n'écoute pas ce que je dis, hein !

- Désolée. Hm, je ne suis plus habituée à ce genre d'ambiance guindé. Ca me met mal à l'aise, je ne suis plus à ma place dans des endroits comme ça... Même boire dans ce bar est hors de mes moyens. C'est assez comique quand on connait la fortune des Hyuga...

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise. De un, c'est moi qui offre. De deux, tu mérite plus que n'importe qui une vie comme celle-là. Me dit Kiba en montrant le lieu d'une main. De trois, tu es magnifique, aucune raison pour toi d'être gêné. Tu n'as pas besoin de vêtements de marques ou de bijoux et encore moins d'un pot de peinture sur le visage pour être belle. Au contraire, tu es trop bien pour moi.

Kiba et son éternel sourire charmeur. Il n'a jamais caché son affection pour moi. Lorsque Naruto est parti, il s'est déclaré et m'a juré qu'il prendrait en charge le bébé... Cependant il n'a pas attendu de réponse de ma part étant donné les circonstances. Moi, enceinte, seule et presque à la rue. Si je devais lui donner une réponse maintenant, ça serait...

- Au fait, bonne nouvelle ! Je reste à Konoha pendant un mois, mon club m'a autorisé à faire mes entraînements ici. On pourra rattraper le temps perdu ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait quelque chose tous ensemble...

- C'est une bonne idée et puis tout le monde sera ravi de te revoir après un an.

Nos boissons arrivèrent et nos discussions dérivèrent sur sa vie à Osaka puis la mienne celle de Keisuke. Jusqu'à reparler de nos souvenirs d'adolescences.

- Je me souviens que tu passais des heures à dessiner... Tu avais un tel talent ! T'as quand même réussi à gagner le concours d'Art plastique en Terminale. Tu t'exerces toujours ?

- Oh, tu sais avec Keisuke et mon travail... Répondis-je en crispant mes doigts autour de mon verre.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvaise chose. Répondit-il en m'attrapant mon autre main.

Oui, le dessin, ma passion. Depuis que je savais tenir un crayon, j'en avais toujours un en main. Même si ma préférence était pour la peinture. Lorsque j'avais le matériel je peignais des heures durant, des paysages, des portraits ce qui m'inspirait. Mais j'ai dû arrêter, parce que j'ai eu Kei et que je n'ai aucunement les moyens de me payer les fournitures nécessaires pour continuer. Parfois, je m'autorise à gribouiller sur le coin de mes factures pour ne pas trop perdre le coup de crayon, même si au fond cela ne m'apporte rien. Un autre rêve qui s'est évanouie.

- Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous osez me servir ça ?!

Non loin de nous, une femme hurlait sur un serveur, rouge de honte. De là où je me trouvais je n'apercevais que sa longue chevelure blonde et sa sublime robe rouge moulante venant sûrement d'un grand créateur. Peut-être était-ce un mannequin ? Elle semblait si mince... Si elle n'était pas aussi agressive, je l'aurais trouvé charmante. Bizarrement, sa voix me rappelait quelqu'un ?

- Toutes mes excuses madame. Nous allons vous faire autre chose. Se confondit le serveur en excuse.

- Il y a plutôt intérêt. Je vous rappelle que ma mère est Minoku Akuma, la présidente du club de natation de Tokyo ! Et qu'elle est une très grande amie de votre maire Tsunade ! Vociféra-t-elle.

Je me souviens maintenant...

- Quelle folle, je plains le pauvre type qui l'accompagne. Neh, Hinata-chan ? M'interrogea mon meilleur ami. Tu es toute pâle, ça va ?

Je me levais prête à m'enfuir lorsque sa voix résonna dans le bar.

- Shion, arrête ton cinéma et rassis-toi immédiatement, s'il te plaît.

- Mais Naru-chan...

- Tu m'as promis.

- Pardon...

Toujours le même timbre... Mon estomac se retourne, mon cœur rate un battement et mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je suppliais Kiba du regard de me sortir de là. Il comprit lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule.

- D'accord, partons. Dit-il en se levant.

- Merci... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Je te prends la main. On aura juste l'air de deux amoureux qui ont hâte de se retrouver seul. M'expliqua mon ami avec un clin d'œil.

Ses doigts entrelacés aux miens me mettaient mal à l'aise... Mais il affichait un si grand sourire que je n'eus pas le cœur de délier nos mains.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda-t-il en arrangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille

- Oui, merci... Excuse-moi d'avoir réagit comme ça. Répondis-je en m'écartant légèrement de lui.

Il m'avait ramené à mon appartement, Kiba ne voulait pas prendre le risque que je m'évanouisse.

- Culpabilise pas. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que c'était lui. Ici à Konoha, quoi !

- Tu, tu aurais dû le saluer. C'est ton ami après tout.

- Non était, me corrigea Kiba. Et puis je l'ai croisé il y a quelques mois lors d'un tournoi. Il m'a à peine adressé la parole. Je sais pas, c'était bizarre. Tout de façon, c'est pas comme si nous avions gardés contact...

- Ah...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Mentis-je.

Je mens comme je respire. J'ai passé ces dernières semaines à y penser. Non, même plusieurs années que je réfléchis à cette éventualité. Que faire si l'on se retrouve tous les deux ? Quels sentiments ressentirais-je ? Joie ? Nostalgie ? Colère ? Tristesse ? Une chose est claire dans ma tête, c'est qu'il ne rencontre pas Keisuke... Jamais. Pas dans ces conditions. Ni dans aucune autre d'ailleurs. Et surtout pas après la façon dont il m'a quitté.

**FLASH-BACK**

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre ce jour-là, devant mon ordinateur. Ce dernier était posé sur mon bureau face à la fenêtre et à côté se trouvait mon chevalet. Une toile vierge était installée dessus. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais pas touché un pinceau. J'étais trop préoccupée par les bouleversements qui se déroulaient dans ma vie actuellement...

Mais si je me trouvais devant mon écran, c'est que Naruto et moi avions un petit rituel. Celui de se retrouver une fois par semaine sur Skype. Même si ça faisait à peine quatre mois qu'il se trouvait à Tokyo, nous avions dû mal à nous joindre depuis plusieurs semaines... Néanmoins, je comprenais. Naruto avait beaucoup d'entraînement tardif. Ces appels et ces messages se faisaient plus rares. Il avait l'air de s'éloigner et j'étais inquiète... Comme si ma grossesse ne suffisait pas.

_Ah, il vient de se connecter..._ Naruto m'avait appelé pour convenir ce "rendez-vous", un peu plus tôt. Il avait été très bref... J'ouvrais la conversation et acceptais l'invitation vidéo. Je suis excitée et en même temps j'appréhende de le voir enfin. Il était temps de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Lorsque quand je vis son visage, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et je ravalais mon sourire. Lui si jovial et souriant affichait une mine sérieuse presque grave.

- Bonjour Naruto-kun, tentais-je.

- Hey, Hinata-chan... Répondit-il faiblement sans pour autant me regarder.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air très...

- Oh, tu sais les entraînements sont intensifs... Mais j'aime ça.

- Je vois...

- La vie à Tokyo est tellement différente de celle de Konoha. Je rencontre des gens tous les jours, je découvre de nouveaux endroits et je vis de nouvelles expériences. Et c'est de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle...

_Ca n'annonçait rien de bon._ Je me tendais sur ma chaise et posant ma main sur mon ventre par réflexe. Le bébé bougeait. Il fallait je lui dise...

- Moi aussi, je dois t'avouer quelque cho... Commençais-je.

- Je suis déjà au courant pour lui.

- Qu-quoi ? M'étranglais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fais le bon choix. Ca me va.

- _Qui, qui a pu lui dire ? Pourquoi ?_ Tu... Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Pourquoi je le serais ? Rétorqua Naruto. Je comprends que la distance n'aide pas à prendre ce genre de décision. Tu as bien fait.

- Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée... Soufflais-je. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'accepterais. On est jeune alors je croyais que tu...

- Nah au contraire ! A vrai dire j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, moi aussi ! Souriait-il joyeusement

Mon cœur venait de se briser, mon monde s'écroulait. Je ne savais plus comment réagir...

- Hinata-chan ?

- C'est... C'est de ça dont tu parlais. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, soufflais-je. Ca me parait plus clair maintenant. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne m'envois plus de message ou que tu ne prends plus la peine d'y répondre ?

- Attends, tu ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare ? Me demanda-t-il surprit.

- Non... Mais visiblement toi, oui.

- Hina...

- J'espère qu'elle t'apportera ce que je n'ai pas pu te donner, l'interrompis-je.

- Arrête, je ne comprends pas. Toi et...

- Tu as raison, la distance est difficile mais elle facilite les choses parfois. Poursuivais-je.

- Que voulais-tu me dire, bon sang ?! S'énerva-t-il au travers de l'écran.

- Rien... Cela n'a plus _**aucune importance**_. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais. Ne cherche pas non plus à me contacter. Et si tu as le malheur de croiser ma route un jour, fait comme si je n'existais pas. Oublie-moi, compris ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, je fermais cette conversation maudite.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

Les jours suivants furent un calvaire, j'ai sombré. Restant enfermé dans ma chambre, jusqu'au terme de ma grossesse. Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto faisait la une de la presse : " Naruto Uzumaki, jeune nageur prometteur se met en couple avec Shion Akuma, fille de la présidente de son club de natation !" Suivit d'une série de photo du couple. Ca m'a rendu malade.

Kiba, Shino, ma petite sœur Hanabi, mon cousin Neji, sa petite amie Tenten ainsi que Kurenai avaient accouru à mon chevet. Les seuls à être au courant de ma relation avec lui. Si l'on omettait ces meilleurs amis Sasuke et Sakura qui devaient surement être au courant de cette nouvelle liaison. Mais ils ne savaient rien sur le bébé que je portais, heureusement. Hors de question de me rendre plus ridicule ou de faire honte aux Hyuga et encore moins à _lui_ dont la carrière évoluait tout juste. Le regard des autres sur moi, la mère adolescente et ceux de ma famille qui m'avait déshérité me faisait déjà assez souffrir à ce moment-là. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Lui qui a une petite amie parfaite, une carrière sportive parfaite, la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Il lui a fallu quatre mois pour me remplacer tandis qu'au bout de sept ans je n'avais toujours pas refais ma vie. _Pathétique !_

Le pire après tout ce temps, selon les médias c'est que la vie lui souriait toujours autant. Maintenant fiancé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se marier et fonder une famille. Avoir des enfants comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, donner l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu en étant orphelin. Si seulement il savait...

- Hinata ?

- Pardon, tu disais Kiba-kun ?

- Je me demandais si tu... _***BIP BIP BIP***_

Son téléphone portable l'interrompit. Je lui fis signe pour qu'il réponde.

- Mochi, mochi ? ... Ca va ? ... Hm, quoi ?! Dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil. Non, non pas de problème. Je lui dirais, ouais vingt heures à Ichiraku. Raccrocha-t-il en soupirant. C'était Shino.

- Il va bien ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Oui, rien à voir. En fait, l'idée du repas que j'ai eu tout à l'heure à déjà été organisé. Le week-end prochain.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- Parce que... C'est Naruto qui l'a organisé avec sa fiancée. Et il t'a invité.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour, bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de commentaire... Alors merci à ceux qui prit la peine de le faire. Ca me motive pour la suite. J'ai quelques chapitre d'avance. Je les posterais dès que j'aurais le temps. A la prochaine ! :)<em>

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Streema :** Bonjour, tu es la première qui commente ma fanfiction alors merci ! Et en effet, Naruto n'est au courant de rien du tout. J'espère que le second chapitre t'auras plus autant que le premier.

**tchaillya :** Enorme surprise même ! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.

**naidja52200, Fanamanga, Angeli-chan, Tomoe, ophelie.r, jude :** Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements !


End file.
